Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state disk.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a solid state disk is provided with a light-emitting device like LED for reminding or decoration.
However, in the conventional solid state disk, a light-emitting portion is disposed on a substrate, and the light-emitting portion occupies space and make a configuration space of a memory module smaller so that the substrate may appear crowded and disordered. In addition, a scattering structure needs to be provided additionally for making a light emitted from the light-emitting portion even. However, the scattering structure often occupies a lot of space, if the scattering structure is disposed on the substrate, the substrate becomes crowded, and a heat dissipation effect of the memory module on the substrate is influenced; if the scattering structure is not provided, it is hard for the light emitted from the light-emitting portion to create an evenness effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.